yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 13 Episode 21: Yellow sky
Thunrian: Keyth pulled himself into a car. Three days after the shooting went down and his confrontation with the Onihoruda Keyth had lost his lead on Yani. Which left him no choice, resorting to a clan that everyone once went to. The Wakahisa Clan. Keyth got in, if Jin followed Keyth would have cranked his car up and pulled off from the driveway of the Arasumaru hideout. " Jin, were going on a meeting. I need you on your best behavior. No bullshit. I do the talking. If shit goes down. I trust you to have my back..." Keyth said looking out at the young man out of ther corner of his eye as they pulled forward out in the car. " From now on your the Aniki to the Arasumaru clan. Meaning your my right hand running man out in the field. Partners. Brothers. I trust you, so trust me. Also, good work the other day." Keyth said opening the glove department. Handing Jin 4 stacks of money. Four G's. " That's more where they came from if you continue to do a good job." Keyth said pulling off further into town. SukiiChan: ~The young asian woman, by the name of Amai Yoake, smiled as she danced along her geisha. The vibe of the joy luck tea house was light and laughter floated upon the air, the occasion was the induction of a new geisha warrior; hidden in plain sight. As she was going to sit, A servant bowed and reminded her of a meeting. Amai smiled and handed her a rose as she stood up. "Hmm... what to wear?" She quickly changed into an American outfit; a black and white school girl outfit that she had learned from American movies. She smiled as she reappeared in the V.I.P section as she took pin from her hair and tussled her hair and smiled in wait~ Honesty: With her long brown locks cascading slightly down her back, Noemi brought her fingers up and twisted them into her hair, forming a ponytail before she tucked bobby pins in and tucked her hair under. Dressed in a pinstripe blouse and a pencil skirt, Noemi spoke in a voice leaden with milk and honey a simple word, her french winding around in tendrils and pleasing to those that heard “Entrer”. As the servant informed her of what was going on, she gave her a nod and stood straightened her blouse. Noemi felt she was in her prime while dressed like this. She'd just finished with a business transaction that had earned her millions of dollars, money to be invested in the clan. Preferring to maintain a professional look while doing business, she followed her senses which led her to Amai, the leader of her clan. Standing near her chair, she cleared her throat and spoke up in her soft voice. “May I sit Madame?” Giving her the sweetest of smiles, she looked over her leader, the sounds of the others alighting her senses as she listened carefully to the flow of conversation going on. Diversity: Michiko was standing in line at the grocery store, slowly unloading the cart. Her stomach had been cramping up and her contractions had gotten closer together. But she was still sure it wasn’t too close yet- she had enough time to buy groceries and eat, then she’d probably check herself into the hospital early. Michiko had been talking to a doctor about getting a C-section just because of how frail their unborn son was, this way they’d avoid breaking any of his bones in the process of traveling through the birth canal. And she had to say… she was excited. And scared. The man scanned a bag of navel oranges but seemed to be having trouble checking them out. She studied the bag to see if he was scanning the tag right, but he seemed to just be a bit daft. “Mommy, that lady is peeing on the floor!” A child said in a hushed exclamation to its mother while pulling on her coat. She glanced up and would hush him quickly. “Shh, don’t say such a thing. She’s not peeing- she’s not doing anything at a- oh… oh that’s not pee.” The mother quickly stepped towards Michiko and put a hand on the unknowing doctor’s shoulder as Michi turned to her. “Hm? Can I help you?” Michiko said as she studied the distress and yet the eagerness of the mother. “You need to get to the hospital, let me call 911, okay?” The mother began. Michiko was a bit floored as she glanced back at the bag of oranges as the man finally scanned them, but stopped scanning anything else. “Oh?” Michiko looked back and the mother then spoke once more. “Your water’s broken.” And Michiko then looked down and saw the puddle around her feet and she cupped her hands around her belly. “Oh! Oh… I… I do need to go. This is unexpected!” She gasped and turned as the mother dialed 911. Michiko felt a bit faint as she would hold her belly which looked a little too small to be a full term birth. Much less, she was past her due date, thanks to some vitamins and prescription hormones given to her by her doctor to hopefully usher her son to develop more in the womb. The ambulance came quickly enough and as they loaded her up she would pull out her phone. “We need you to relax, okay miss?” The man said as he began to gently nudge her legs apart. Michiko snapped her legs shut. “And what do you think you’re doing? I’m not some escort you can peer upon when you wish.” She snapped, and the man bit back a chuckle. “I’ve got to see if you’re crowning yet. You’re a beautiful woman, but I’m not looking for personal gain- I promise.” He said and this time when he moved to bow her legs open and peek under her skirt, she would blush and put her phone to her ear. It was ringing, and she prayed Keyth would pick up. If he didn’t pick up on the first try, she’d call him back to back to back until he did. This was an emergency. And as soon as he’d pick up, no matter what he’d say, she would immediately override him. “I’m going into labor!” Thunrian: Keyth eyed his phone as it went off on his lap. Looking out of the corner of his eye he shook his head. 'Michiko again..' He thought to himself. He had been out, and she knew he had been at work. "...H-Hold on Jin.."He said almost hesitant to pick up the phone. " Ahhh.. Hel-..WHAT!?!" ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lTM_Me312S4 ) His eyes went wide as swerved in the middle of the street. " SH-SHIT RIGHT NOW!? AH C'MON CAN YOU PUSH IT BACK IN!? TELL HIM TO WAIT I GOTTA REALLY DO THIS MEET-GAAAAAAAHHHH!! FINE ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'M ON MY WAY!" Keyth looked at Jin, smoke fuming from his nose. " YOU!" Keyth said latching onto the back of Jin's collar acting like An Animated anime character as he tossed Jin out of the passenger side window. " GET TO THAT MEETING JIN SON! AND WHEN YOU GET THERE YOU BETTER CALL ME DAMMIT WE CAN'T FUCK THIS UP!" Keyth said hitting the gas as he took off to the hospital, flooring it at 90mph on the road, tucking left and right as he swerved through the streets untill BOOOM! He'd crash, the car flipping twice as he ran into another car. He blasted out of the windshield a bit bloodied up due to the glass. " I JUST GOT THIS FUCKING SUIT!" He said getting up as people stared with there jaws dropped and eyes white eyed. Keyth Began to sprint, running down the street as quickly as he could. " TASANAGI!" Said a random gang of from a random goon. " WE CHALLANGE YOU TO A FI-" Keyth would have pivoted backwards for a second as the goon charged him, cocking his arm back and slamming his fist into the goon's head so hard that it broke off its flesh hindges. ( http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130921135945/shingekinokyojin/de/images/1/1b/DAT_PUNCH!!!.gif ) " GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY WAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!!" All of the goon's eyes lit up as they watched the man go headless, his head blasting into the other goons and making there bodies go airborune as he rushed down the street. " SORRY KID!" Keyth said bum-rushing some kid for his hoverboard. " STEALINGS BAD! COME TO THE HOSPITAL AND I'LL GIVE IT BACK TO YOU I JUST NEED TO BORROW IT!" He said as he kicked off it and took off into the sky, his body tucking and weaving through the air before he had been in hover car traffic, dipping left to right as he weaved through it all untill he finally caught the hospital into view. He kicked off of it. Tucking it under his right arm pitt as he crashed into a stone pillar into the front of the hospital. Coughing he'd get up, limping making his way into the front of the building. " If I kid comes in here... give him this..." He said slamming the hoverboard on the front Desk. " I need to see a Michiko Akasawa! She's having my kid lady so give me a room!" He said jacking the front desk lady up by her white coat. JinzoningenJu: Sitting in the car Jin began to hear Keyth talk to him about this specail bussiness deal and also told him not o fuck it up Jin would roll his eyes as he spoke. "Yeah Yeah Yeah...Ima just pretend im not there." After hearing about the Aniki postion to the Arasumaru clan, but why me? Jin thought to himself out of everyone why would Keyth pick me and trust me with this postion. Also hearing about the other day Jin noded as he gave a smirk and said "You wouldnt last a Ark without me." Jin said looking out the window watching other cars fly by seeing this was a bussiness meeting Jin was wearing his black and purple suit inside his left pocket was his M-9 as he was about to check his other pocket he was stopped by the loud speaking Keyth as he was tossed out the car. "What the fuck!" After getting tossed out he dusted himself off and saw the bussiness meeting building was just across the street walking inside Jin would brush back his hair as he said "The Arasumaru Anki is here." SukiiChan: ~Amai, was sitting at the table, her long black hair framed her baby face as she sipped on green tea. Her posture was calm yet gave off a sense of power. Within a good 5 mins, Amai was notified on the precense of the Anki of the Arasumaru. She let a small smile fall about her pink lips as she nodded them to bring this person to her so they could start. Amai looked around as she saw warrior geisha hanging about and out of sight. In case things got rough, She had her thowing knives hostered on her upper thigh. She awaited the person's arrival; her skin glowing.~ Diversity: Michiko was wheeled into the hospital and immediately her doctor came out to greet her. “This is surprising indeed, but I need to talk to you Akasawa.” He said as he grabbed the railing and looked at the Paramedics wheeling her in. He stopped her dead in the hallway to speak in a serious tone. “The newborn will take serious injuries if you birth him naturally. We need to do an emergency C-section to remove him before he starts pushing through. His bones are a bit too soft to suffice through birth yet.” She would freeze for a moment before finally nodding. “Okay, let’s go.” As soon as she said that the doctor spun his finger in the air and told the medics to take her straight up to the OR. She felt the elevator going up, and then finally was pushed into a cool operating room. They stripped away her clothes and put a hospital gown laid over her breasts while they covered her groin with sterile pads and then clicked on the massive overhead spotlight and began to scrub up. “Keyth, where are you?” Michiko muttered, just as a nurse rushed in. “There’s some guy with a hoverboard at the desk asking for Miss Akasa-“ He didn’t even get to finish. Michiko leaned off of the table and pointed to him. “Let him in, that’s my Keyth!” She shouted and the nurse rushed downstairs. Keyth would be met by a nurse in full scrubs with gloves, mask, and a hair cap. “C-come this way for Miss Akasawa.” He said. As they made it upstairs however the man would not let Keyth in just yet. “I need you to scrub up… Here’s a gown, and some gloves and a mask. She’s got to have an emergency C-section to remove the child, so it’s just a sanitation precaution.” Inside the room Michiko was being hooked up to IVs and monitors, and nurses and surgeons were preparing a set of tools. Her doctor smiled as he would nod to her. “Do you want to go completely under, or do you want an epidural? If you go with the latter you will have to remain calm throughout the procedure, I wouldn’t offer this to you if I didn’t know you and your vast medical history and accomplishments.” The doctor finally paused and Michiko nodded. “Keep me awake. Though my hus…” She paused. “Hus…Fiance… might… need something.” She chuckled. She kind of realized she was a bit embarrassed to be having her boyfriend’s baby and having not realized that for most people that was strange. She also didn’t realize it until now, but the baby would inherit her name instead of Keyth’s. /No, I’d hyphenate their names, I can still do that./ She thought hectically as her eyes closed and they began to feed the catheter into her spine. She winced at first but finally relaxed as she felt the contractions growing closer. “Aaaah, he’s coming, hurry!” She cried out. The doctor peered between her legs. “Cervix is fully dilated, we don’t have much time.” He peered out of the room and would wave to the nurse. “Get the fiancé in here now if he wants to be present for this!!!” |||||| Several of Amai’s most skilled geisha had surrounded the block. They remained tucked in the shadows and out of sight, as quiet as they were elegant and beautiful. But nearer Amai than most would think was another woman who crept from shadow to shadow and moved closer until she stepped out into the front of the building where the meeting was to be held. “Looking lovely as ever Lady Amai.” Volupture said. She had dressed a bit more appropriately for the event, the dark-skinned and cunning ‘cleaner’ fashioned in a gold and black kimono with a few modern touches. She reached up and brushed her gloved fingertips along her short black fade to dyed gold hair as her pale hazel eyes looked upon Amai then turned to fixate upon Jin. “I’ll be remaining quiet unless you need me Amai.” She said as she sized up Jin before turning away with a raised brow and moving to open the door to let Amai in. Thunrian: The doctor telling him to scrub up, Keyth grunted doing as told as he was pushed off elsewhere. A few moments later and he'd be down into the garments and the such like instructed. " Alright, Alright! C'mon! Let me in!" He said pushing forward. Once he had made his way through he'd eye Michiko from across the room and he sighed. " Man, I hope he doesnt keep this up because man does he have bad timing." Walking next to her he took out his cellphone. " Hey there Mimi, you feeling ok? It's gonna be alright." Turning his back on her he'd swiftly call Jin. " Jin! Look, I can't say much but when you get there. Remember! I need her to help us in the Arasumaru's favor. To have her girls in all of her geisha clubs to be on full alert. If they hear anything, any kind of information. They have to relay it to us. Remember were spying on the Kagemaru. So we need her to set a deal, for her girls, in her all her clubs, to spy, on the Kagemaru! Do you understa-" One of the nurses took his phone and before he could protest a nurse approached hhim speaking calmly. " You have to stay calm, if she sees you freaking out. She's going to freak out, do you understand? Your fiance" " Wait Fiance?" Keyth said blinking. The nurse continued to speak. " Has to get a C-section, the baby isnt in the right condition to come out through a normal birth process." " Wait, wait, what's a C-section!?" He said looking at Michiko and then the nurse. " a caesarean section, we have to cut her stomach open and retrive the child like tha-" " HA! I TOLD YOU MICHIKO! I TOLD YOU WE HAD TO CUT IT OUT, WE SHOULD HAVE DID IT WHEN IT WAS SMALL BUT NOOOOOO! YOU DIDNT WANNA LISTEN TO ME!" Keyth said as the nurse stared at him with an awkward look on her face. Diversity: Michiko watched Keyth come into the room and the nurse take his phone from him. Luckily Keyth didn’t freak out and punch the nurse clean into the other side of the room. Instead she just watched him as he began to shout joyously about having to cut the baby out. Michiko couldn’t help herself but laugh as the pain was waning and the surgeon put his hand on her shoulder. “Don’t laugh please, we need you to be as still as possible.” The male doctor next to the surgeon then looked up to Keyth. “All right, we’re going to begin.” Michiko reached out and took Keyth’s hand as she tugged him closer to the operating table though her grip was weak and her arm kinda’ numb from the medicine. “Keyth, eyes on me okay?” She said. “This is going to be messy. A normal birth is too of course, but… this is going to be really bloody. Do. Not. Freak out…” She was becoming more and more tired as the surgeon dragged the scalpel down her belly and then blood began to spill down the sides of the vertical incision. “I love you Keyth…” She whispered. Okay, so maybe Michiko was panicking a bit as she squeezed his hand and smiled. “We… we don’t have a name… What are we going to name him?” She said hurriedly. She felt the faint sting as the scalpel then cut into her uterus. More blood and clear amniotic flood spilled over the sides of her stomach as the sound of a suction machine gently whirred to life as the surgeon cleaned away the excess fluid and blood. Keyth would be able to peer at her belly and see a bundle of limbs and a little body, but they were still cleaning up before going in to remove the boy. “Nothing with a K- you have enough K children, and a K father.” She whispered weakly as her heart rate began to slowly elevate. But she locked her eyes firmly upon his, waiting as she stared unto Keyth excitedly and yet frighteningly, a mixture of wild emotions as she squeezed his hand. Thunrian: Soon enough, Claymore, Dino, Kin, Keyomi and even alfred rushed down the hall. Ahhh there beautiful mixed up family. Rushing down the halls they'd be stopped by a few nurses. " No guest right now! You have to wait." " Shoot!" Dino said as she crossed her arms. Her boyfriend named Tommy stopped behind her panting as he pulled over rubbing his forhead. " Phew! Hahahah Dino! Where'd you learn to run so fast haha you move like a fox." She facepalmed and shook her head. Kin pulled at the nurses leg and she squatted down to eye the young man. " yes sweetie?" " Babies come out of Vagina's after sexual intercorse. Does that mean that my daddy and Miss Michiko had sex and now a result of this act has created a baby from a genetic orgin that a four year old brain shouldnt be able to process?" Keyomi pushed Kin out of the way. " Excuse my stupid brother, he doesnt know how to hide his intellect to the stupid mundies. Were sorry Mundy.." Claymores tall body stepped in scooping the kids up. " HAHAAHAH AHHHH funny kids, these are the kids of the man in there. Uhh, Keyth Tasanagi." The nurse nodded her head, a confused look still on her face. " I'm there uncle claymore. Nice to meet you." Alfred, in his gigantic 8 foot tall robotic form had been right behind claymore with his hands behind his back. " And...Uh... who might he be?" The nurse said blinking. Claymore turned around and nodded. " Oh that's alfred... he's the uh... butler and guardian of the two kid's when Keyth and Michiko are away." suddenly " Don't forget me!" Said a voice. ( http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Nayte_Tasanagi ) The young man's hat hovered over his eyes but if they looked as he tilted his head up, a smile broke across his face his glowing white teeth shined. Along with his bright, glowing golden eyes. " I came to see my family."////// Keyth had latched his hand out around Michiko. Eyes on her she said, but he sighed... he needed to see. When she asked him what they'd name him he blinked, looking out side of the window. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OidcrPjcJWs ) " What are we gonna name em?" He said looking her in the eyes. He felt her clench a bit tighter onto his hand as the pain began to surface. His eyes ventured across the room and then back at the chairs, a bird fly across the window to show the bright sunny sky dimming into the room with a bright shine. "....Sky.. No." He sat up a bit staring out into the clouds. " We'll name him Sora..." He said smirking, soon the sound of a cry could be heard before long as the boy had been removed. Keyth turned his head and one of the nurses held his small and fragile body in her arms. Keyth blinked, he hadn't been there for the twins birth. This had been different... seeing it was different. This was.. " Different..." Keyth said outloud as he looked at the small child. Keyth reached out for him, but the nurse almost bit his hand off. " No! The mother hold's him first!" Keyth, blinked. Confusion on his face though he didnt protest as he looked down at the small creature before him. If Michiko held him, he would have been to afraid to even touch the child at this point. " He's...so small..." Diversity: { https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFCIKcn8m_w } “Sora…” She whispered as she heard the cry. The pain lashed through her as she felt the placenta being removed. The doctor spoke softly. “Keep the placenta or donate it?” He whispered while they cleaned the blood and amniotic fluid off of the frail baby. “Keep it for me.” She whispered. Michiko squeezed Keyth’s hand and finally let go when he went to look. They withdrew though and instead pulled her gown back a bit to place the baby upon her chest. Michiko’s arms lifted slowly and tangled around the little life form as it dawned on her what had happened. She felt Sora’s soul right then, she could feel his body and all of its countless malfunctions- but his life was so very viably present. His little heart beat strongly in his chest and he took full, deep, rapid breaths as she began to slowly rub her fingers along his head. “Sora…” She whispered as she blinked back tears. But for some reason she couldn’t fight them off. Her eyes grew wet and soon she was sobbing gently as she pressed her lips to the top of his head. The fight against Grimaldi came to mind, and the trials she went through to get there. Meeting Keyth for the first time, Claymore’s death and return. The countless times she’d confessed her love for Keyth, but now in her heart she had love for another. She loved Sora, and soon she knew she would love Keyomi and Kin too. Her lips broke away from the thin dark blue hair of their child as she peered up at Keyth with a smile and she reached out with one hand to take his. She pulled his hand over and put his callous palm along the baby as she then reached up to wipe her eyes. “I can’t believe it. I would’ve never fathomed it… and I guess I wasn’t really aware of it until now… But… Keyth… We have a /son/…” Michiko whispered as she smiled up at him. “I… I love you. And I love our family… All of our family.” She whispered before looking back at Sora. She brushed her fingers along his head and laid back as the surgeon and doctor spoke gently. “Okay, we’re going to stitch you up and then move you to a regular room and you’ll be ready for visitors, okay? Do you want us to take the child to the newborn wa-“ Michi interrupted them. “No, we’ve got him.” She whispered as she reached out to take Keyth’s other hand as they began to place sutures throughout her womb and then worked on stitching up her surgical opening. Thunrian: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wEWF2xh5E8s ) " I love you to... Mimi..." He said to her. His hand's wrapped around the boy's body when she allowed him to do so. "....heh..." Keyomi and Kin watched from the outside when Keyth turned his head over to them. The stiching had all been done and all of that good stuff. " Hey...c'mere you two. Come meet your...little brother." Kin had rushed over. But Keyomi had been hesitant. "It's ok...C'mon..." He said to Keyomi. She walked to Keyth first, her head down. Lifting her up, he kissed her right cheek and then picked up Kin, kissing him to. " This is your little brother sora." " He looks like an Alien daddy... is he an Alien!?" Kin said excited. " No you poop! He's a baby!" Keyomi protested. " He's your brother...do you two know what that means?" Keyth said looking at the both of them. " Stinky diapers?" Kin said, only for Keyth to laugh in his response. Claymore, Nate, and Alfred also made there way in as well. " No. It means that we have another part of our family now...." Soon a pink haired female rushed in gasping for air, with a child of her own on her hip, that looked alot like Denuske. " BOSS!" " HI AMY!" Keyth said turning around to eye her with a big grin on his face. " Got another one huh!?"(http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Amy_Hinamori) She said looking at the small child. " Yup... my new little guy. He looks alot like Michiko. See, she looks like an Alien to when she's all sweaty huh." Kin bursted out laughing and Keyth snickered to teasing her. " So, you named em Sora huh." Nayte said looking over at Keyth. " Looks that way...." Keyth said standing up straight. " So your the one, who donated blood to me during the GMAF's those years back huh..." Nayte smirked and looked at Keyth, there golden eyes locking onto each other. " How'd you know?" Keyth went silent, turning back to his son, staring into his multi-colored eyes. " I can smell my own kind..." Keyth said nodding his head. Dino leaned in, rubbing the back of her neck. " Ms.Akasawa..." She said leaning forward. " How was it...pregnancy?" Soon Dino's boyfriend pulled the young teen away. " OK DINO! Hahahaha ahhhh she's a silly one huh!" Keyth shook his head. And finally, Keyomi spoke.( http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=ow-B_R9urM0 )" I accept you..." She said looking at Michiko, pointing her finger right in her face. " I accept you now. You are a true warrior..." The young girl said, she had developed a level of empathy she had. She could sense pain near Michiko's stomach region and knew that she had been through a tough time. "....Your strength show's...Michiko Akasawa." She said sliding out of Keyth's grip walking to the door. " Dad..." She said with her back turned to the group. Keyth put Kin down and turned around to her. " Dollar..." She said with her hand out. Keyth smirked, and gave her one she snatched it from him and stormed out. " Snack machine, Kin, Now.." Kin followed behind her falling on his own feet before he picked himself up. " Stop bossing me around all the time!" His four year old body stumbling left to right as he caught his footing. Keyth shook his head, crossing his arms, and Nayte put one hand on his own hip. " Man, she acts alot like dad..." " And that's what scares me..." And lastly, Keyth turned to Michiko as he looked at sora. " He... looks, more like you than me." Category:Ark 13